bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Konoe Kikyo
Konoe Kikyo, also known as Konoe Kikyō, is a non-playable character in Bravely Default, Bravely Default: Praying Brage, and Bravely Second: End Layer. She is a member of the Black Blades and keeper of the Ninja asterisk. D's Journal entries ;Black Blades An assassin who leads the Black Blades' covert force. There are rumors that she became an expert at disguise due to her paralyzing shyness. A 21-year-old woman from Eternia. Her full name is Konoe Kikyo, and she carries the ninja asterisk. When not disguised she stays silent, but in costume she speaks in a rapid torrent of words. * Likes: Make-up, collecting materials for her disguises * Dislikes: The fat feeb (Qada) Profile Appearance Konoe is a thin, tall twenty-one-year-old woman of Wa descent with long teal hair tied into a ponytail with a white band and gold eyes. She wears white make-up and has small black eyebrows. She wears a short blue kimono with pink lining and a white flower pattern on the left side. She has long white sleeves with blue tips and white tights. She wears thigh-high black boots and wields the dagger Kuzu-no-Ha. Personality She is described as imprudent by Qada, as she disguises herself before reporting to Kamiizumi. She is taciturn and afraid of speaking without disguising herself first. She has a speaking disorder where every word she speaks is in clutters. Story Bravely Default When the Black Blades arrived in the Eisenberg Region, Konoe was deemed responsible for capturing the fire vestal. The fire vestal perished and the Fire Crystal, without a vestal to tend to it, fell into darkness. Mount Karka erupted and the lava flow blocked the way to the Temple of Fire, inhibiting the Blades' plans. As the Black Blades wished to secure the crystal for themselves, Konoe was charged with finding an alternate route, but she had no success. Konoe infiltrated the home of Daniel Goodman and his wife Eleanor under the identity of a servant as part of a plot to kill Daniel, the leader of the Shieldbearers that were fighting the Black Blades and their allies. Konoe forged a note from the wind vestal, Agnès Oblige, asking Daniel to come home for a banquet. Daniel responded, bringing his two top officers with him. As the servant, Konoe had faked her death, leading to the suspicion that the servant had been murdered. Agnès and her comrades had just come by to see the Goodmans, and the four began investigating. While Eleanor appeared the most likely suspect, Daniel refused to believe it. In one outcome, Konoe, using various tactics, assassinates Daniel's top officers while furthering the suspicion that Eleanor had committed the crimes. Agnès and her comrades save Daniel, the final target, outing Konoe as the true killer. They defeat Konoe and claim her Ninja asterisk as their own. Daniel mourns the loss of his two officers, but is relieved that Konoe has been stopped. Alternatively, if the party repeatedly checks what appears to be the body of the servant, Konoe's cover is blown, prompting her to attack, potentially sparing both officers. In another world, immediately after learning of the servant's death, Ringabel examines the servant's corpse. After a prolonged examination, Konoe reveals herself prematurely, congratulating the heroes on seeing through her disguise. Konoe is defeated and Ringabel and the others reveal the plot to Commander Goodman and his officers. The group theorizes that Konoe had been spreading misinformation to turn Daniel's two officers against each other, as relations between the two had soured. In a later world, Konoe attempts to carry out her assassination of Daniel Goodman. Agnès and her comrades, already knowing what will happen from their previous experiences, foil Konoe from the start, preventing her from killing anyone. In the fourth world, Konoe gathers at Florem Gardens with Victoria F. Stein and Artemia Venus for an apparent girls' night out. Upon being discovered by the heroes, Konoe engages in battle alongside the others, but is defeated and forced to retreat. In the fifth world, Konoe gathers at the headquarters with the other Black Blades officers where they learn of orders to fall back to Eternia for a final stand against Agnès's group. Before they can leave Konoe engages Agnès's group alongside the other Black Blades. They are defeated and retreat to Eternian Central Command. She is placed in a group alongside Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, Argent Heinkel, and Holly Whyte, and serves as the second line of defense against the heroes. She reveals her speech tendencies are a result of being teased for her slow speech when she was younger. Encouraged by Holly, she speaks undisguised and normally for the first time, pointing out Agnès's approaching group. After the Eternians are defeated, they reveal it was a test of their resolve, and allow Agnès's group to proceed. Bravely Second: End Layer Two years after the defeat of Ouroboros, Konoe ends up in Yunohana where she becomes a private detective. She is the sister-in-law of Argent Heinkel who was to interview her nephew Sholmes for apprenticeship. She is called to investigate the murder of Earl Gulliver at Starkfort. She rules herself out as a suspect when Edea brings up the manner that Gulliver was killed. The crime is revealed to be the doing of Gulliver's wife Madam Goldiga, who is murdered by Sholme's friend Whitson to conceal his connection to the crime. If Edea encourages Sholmes to work for Konoe, she welcomes him as her apprentice. If Edea encourages Sholmes to work for Heinkel, Konoe ends up being knocked out by Whitman who poses as her to fight Edea's group before escaping. Gameplay ''Bravely Default'' As a boss, Konoe Kikyo uses the powers of the Ninja job. She uses Utsusemi to evade one physical attack, allowing her to counterattack with Transcience and uses Shippûjinrai to strike first in a turn. ''Bravely Second'' Kikyō is fought as part of a sidequest. Creation and development Voice Konoe is voiced by Eri Saitō in the Japanese version. She is voiced by Valerie Arem in the English version. Other appearances Bravely Default: Praying Brage Konoe appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Ninja.jpg|Artwork. BDPB Konoe.png| BDPB Konoe Close-up.png|Full-body. BDPB Konoe Close-up2.png|Close-up. BDPB Kikyou Konoe.png|Sprite. BDPB Konoe2.png| BDPB Konoe3.png| Other media LINE Konoe appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set she appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en Gallery ;Bravely Default BDFF Konoe Artwork.png|Concept artwork. Kikyo-bdff-maskartwork.jpg|Mask artwork. Kikyo-bdff-sketch.jpg|Sketch. Kikyo-bdff-draft.jpg|Shaded draft. BD Konoe Card1.png|AR card. ;Bravely Second: End Layer BS Konoe render.png|Render. BS Konoe artwork.jpg|Artwork. BS Konoe Artwork.png|Artwork. Scr BS bestiary Kikyo.png|Bestiary entry. Etymology is a regular Japanese surname and also refers to the "Imperial Guard", which ties in with her working for the Duchy. is the Japanese name for the plant, also commonly known as the "Chinese bellflower". This flower appears on her dress. Trivia * Konoe and Ominas Crowe have speaking disorders. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Ninjas Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer